Big day, Unexpected Endings
by Pakmai
Summary: Warning: Spoilers for season 3! What if someone has been waiting to talk to Sherlock, and he doesn't leave the party alone? Sherlock/OC. One-Shot.


**WARNING! Spoilers for Season 3! If you have not seen season 3, do not read! SPOILERS!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sherlock characters. I do own my OC. ;)**

**This is an idea I had after watching the second episode of season 3. It made me so sad, that I just had to do something about it! :D One-shot. Doubt I'll continue it. But who knows!**

**Reviews/comments welcome!**

* * *

Sherlock knew he was no longer needed. The wedding was over, the festivities begun. He saved the day again. John and Mary are enjoying being a couple, the maid of honor who he had spent so much time with that day had taken his recommendation about who to try and pull. And now, he quietly folds up the sheet music for the violin piece he wrote for the newlyweds to play during their first dance, putting it in an envelope addressed to them before he turns. No one notices the detective starting to leave, moving toward the room where the coats are kept. Things won't be different, John kept telling him. But they already were. They had been since he returned, and maybe he's having a slightly harder time adjusting to that than he might be willing to admit.

"Oiy! Trying to sneak out.. that's not very nice, especially since I've been trying to get you alone all evening. I thought for sure that raunchy maid of honor was going to drag you home." A female voice comes from behind the detective, dressed in a tasteful light blue dress that sets off her eyes and the riot of red hair on her head. Even with her heels, she's not very tall, probably around John's height when she's not wearing heels.

Sherlock looks a little confused as he watches her, clasping his hands behind his back but he smiles slightly. He looks the girl over for a few moments, considering her. "Ah. You're Cassandra, part of John's old unit." He says thoughtfully as he looks at her. "Apparently the maid of honor was only interested in my deduction skills as to who would be best for her to sleep with." he says with a slightly frustrated, sad note to his voice.

Cassandra smiles a little. "Call me Cassie. Or just Cas." She offers as she looks at him. "Well, then she is missing out on the best catch at the entire reception." She says as she walks over to slide her arms through Sherlock's. "Still, it seemed like you were interested in her so I wasn't sure if I should approach."

"I am a high-functioning sociopath. I'm not.. interested.. in people in general, much less in a romantic relationship with a woman. Weren't you there for my speech?" he asks, confused but being polite and not drawing away from her. In truth, he's slightly intrigued. And he was lonely a minute ago, so the company is not entirely unwelcome.

"Bullocks." Cassie scolds with a shake of her head. "I heard your speech. You may not understand emotions, but that doesn't mean you don't feel them." She says as she pokes his shoulder lightly. "I heard every word of your speech, and how much you care for John and Mary. Though mostly John. You admitted it yourself, you love John. And the way you looked just now before you left, was anything but as emotionless as you'd like to seem. If I do say so myself, I am a rather attractive woman, who is interested in getting to know you better, Mr. Holmes. Now, would you rather go home alone, to your empty flat, or would you rather take me home and have a chat?" She asks as she looks up at him, letting him make the decision.

Looking over the woman in front of him, Sherlock can tell lots of things. She's not lying, she does seem to have a genuine interest, there is some physical attraction but it's not overwhelming. Former military like John, though she kept a more feminine haircut, somewhat unusual among women he's met who have been in the armed forces. She's not afraid or intimidated by him, she almost looks.. amused. "Intriguing." He can't help but say as he looks her over with a critical eye, then he considers. "Baker Street is a little far from here." he notes as he watches her.

"I've got all night. I don't have anywhere to go, and you were going to leave anyway.." Cassie points out quietly with a little shrug of his shoulders. "Or we could just kidnap something to drink and find somewhere quiet to chat." She offers with a little smile as she looks at him.

Smirking a little in amusement, Sherlock nods a little as he looks at Cassie. "Well, then, let us get our coats." he says as he offers his arm to the girl, leading her to the coat check area, and getting his Belstaff, waiting until Cassie points out her jacket, and he retrieves it for her, holding it out to help her into it like a proper gentleman.

When Sherlock started to leave, he was lonely and thought that he was unwanted at this party. Oddly enough it turns out someone did want him, and that sends an odd sort of thrill through him. Once they're both dressed for the cold, he offers his arm to Cassie again, but she pauses and smiles. "One second." She says before she looks around, finding her bag and picking it up before she moves over and slides her arm through his.

They leave the building together and head toward the nearest street where there surely should be a taxi this time of night, Cassie having to pick up her pace a little to keep up with the taller man's strides, even if he shortens his a little so the redhead doesn't have to run to keep up with him.

This night is certainly turning out more interesting than Sherlock thought it would.


End file.
